It's a Promise to be Together
by Poison Frost
Summary: The Feeling of completeness is gone and replaced by a feeling of longing. Sophie is now Asbel's only Daughter, but is that enough for her? -A story of a love between Sophie and Asbel taken further then just "Family"-


Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow they would set out for the Lastalia shaft and bring an end to the terror that was being bestowed upon humanity. In any case, Sophie should be happy, her chest barely keeping the feeling of hope from bursting out of her, and yet she was not. The red sky reflected into her eyes as she looked for an answer to her predicament in the sky, but it was not there.

Sophie: **sigh** perhaps I should get to bed…

If she was going to face off against the Little Queen tomorrow, she had to have all her strength and focus honed in. Failure to have such would jeopardize the success of their mission. Yet even so, she could not keep this feeling bottled inside; it threatened to destroy her. As Sophie wandered her way back to the lounge she spotted Asbel, standing on the balcony, staring into the sky in the same way she had. Taking a chance, Sophie approached Asbel, standing next to him, saying nothing.

Asbel: Couldn't sleep?

Sophie: No…

Asbel: Me too…

The two went silent, both unsure of how to continue such a nonchalant conversation.

Sophie: Asbel…what does it mean to get…"married?"

Asbel: HUH? That's…that came out of nowhere? What's wrong Sophie?

Sophie: You and your mother are always talking about it…and…Hubert is also thinking about getting married. But what does it mean…why do people get married?

Asbel: Well…people get married because they really love each other. That love is so strong that it brings them together forming a bond that is stronger than almost any other. It's kind of like making a promise…

Sophie: A promise?

Asbel: Yeah, a promise to always be there for the other person, to always give them strength when they need it, to always love them when the require it…it's a really hard thing to explain.

Sophie: Then…I want to marry Asbel!

Before Asbel could even say a word he felt Sophie's small arms wrap around his neck and her small, pink lips meet his own. The two shared the kiss for what felt like an eternity but in truth lasted for only ten seconds. Feeling that it was right, Sophie removed her lips and looked up into Asbel's eyes.

Asbel: Sophie…what are you saying? You're my daughter and…a father and daughter shouldn't be doing this and…

Sophie: When Asbel first told me that I was his daughter, I was so very happy. At first I thought it was because I had a family, people that cared about me, and that I wouldn't be alone, but I was wrong. I was happy because I was closer to Asbel. I wasn't just some girl anymore; I was now Asbel's daughter, Asbel's family. But now that I understand, I know what I want to really be. I don't want to just be Sophie Lhant in name, I want to Sophie Lhant in reality. I want to be the only person that holds Asbel close, the only person that knows everything about Asbel…I want to be…his greatest treasure…in the whole world.

At this, Sophie collapsed, the sound of the need to cry, yet no tears escaped her eyes, for that was her limitation as a humanoid. Though his face did not betray it, Asbel was in no better condition. _Sophie loves me? _

_But…I can't love Sophie like that…we're family! Well not REAL family but…STILL that's…And yet…I can't help but feel so sad from seeing her like this and so happy that she…likes me like that…_

As Sophie continued to cry, she felt a soft hand on her head. Looking up, she met Asbel's big smile.

Asbel: If that's…really how you feel then Sophie, then I guess that's just how it is.

Sophie: Asbel…

Asbel: I don't know if I can give you the happiness you deserve, and I don't know how long I can give it to you for, but if doing this small thing for you can wipe away your tears…then I'll gladly make you my bride.

Sophie: …Do you really…mean it…Asbel?

Asbel: C'mon, do you think I'd lie about something like this?

Sophie: No…no you wouldn't

Sophie laid her head down upon Asbel's chest, a smile forming on her face.

Sophie: I'm so…so very happy.

As the two lay there, two flowers finally blossoming in spring, the sun began to set and the day came to a close.

The sun's ray shined brightly in the sky, a testament to the new day, and the new beginning. The skies were clear of clouds and monsters, and not a face around was unhappy. Sophie sat down in the meadow of flowers, the place of her "birth" as well as her "rebirth." The familiar flowers seemed to bend towards her, welcoming her back into her "home." Sophie brushed a piece of dirt of her wedding gown, she had fallen in love with it on the day she had gone shopping with Cheria and she hoped to have it with her for the rest of eternity.

Asbel: So you were here?

Turning, Sophie noticed Asbel walking towards her, wearing a bright white tuxedo symbolizing his role in the previous ceremony.

Sophie: I was still a little shaky from all that's happened, so I came her to see if it would calm me down. As I thought, this place is special to me.

Asbel: Yeah, Hubert and Pascal getting married on the same day as us was kind of a shocker, but at least it made things more convenient for the guests, since they were basically the same people for us both.

Sitting next to Sophie, Asbel reached out to hold her hand, their silver rings lightly touching each other resulting in a small _ting_ that rang through the air.

Asbel: So what do you want to do now?

Sophie: I don't know…defeating Lambda, saving Ephinea, Defeating Fodra and getting the Little Queen's feelings…it's all happened so quickly, I'm almost out of energy.

Asbel: Perhaps we should just…stay here for a while? There's still a lot of work for me at home but…maybe it'd be best for us to just relax for a little bit

Sophie: Yes…I would like that very much.

The two characters kissed at that moment, much like the one they had shared at the altar they had said their vows, their only audience the sun and the flowers. As their faces separated, Sophie reached down to hold her hand against Asbel's chest.

Sophie: To think…Lambda is in here…keeping you alive.

Asbel: Even I was surprised when he said he would let me live with you. It must be a lot of work to keep a person alive for an eternity.

Sophie: Well, he has Fodra with him, so I'm sure he won't get bored or run out of energy.

Asbel: Yeah…the next time I get the chance, I'm going to have to say thanks to him. Because of him I'm able to be here with you for a lot longer than I'm originally allowed. I'll be able to keep my promise of never letting you go…never leaving you alone.

Asbel's head lowered, his mind filled with thoughts of the future. How was he going to keep Sophie happy once Lambda's strength runs out? Is there another way to keep his lifeforce going, or will he just have to prepare for that moment. Thoughts of despair seemed to cloud Asbel's eyes over. Sophie placed her hand on Asbel's cheek, forcing him to look into her eyes, eyes filled with happiness and hope.

Sophie: Don't worry…it'll be okay. No matter what happens, we have this happiness right now. We have each other…we have…everything.

Asbel nodded, apologizing for ruining the happy moment. Looking out to the ocean, he felt Sophie lay down on his lap.

Sophie: Asbel…can I ask one more thing of you?

Asbel: Sure…anything.

Sophie: Asbel…I want a baby…


End file.
